When You're Gone
by housemdisthebest140906
Summary: A one piece fanfic based on Avril Lavigne's song When You're Gone. Character Death and drug related issues.


**A/N: Okay I'm finally back into the fanfiction writing mood so here is a new story based on Avril Lavigne's song When You're Gone. I don't own the song, film clip or lyrics. I'm just a teenager trying to cure her boredom. Btw I obviously don't own House MD no matter how much I ask Santa every Christmas... I just wanna borrow the characters so I'll put them back where they belong when I'm done playing.**

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
is made up on your side_

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

I haven't felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
are lyin' on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

We were meant for each other  
I keep forever  
Oh oh oh oh oh

All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you.

**Cameron's POV:**

I just can't believe he overdosed. I understand he was addicted but still I really thought he loved me enough not to let the pain overtake him. Over and over again, like a bad movie, I see clips of all the special times we had. Like the first time he told me he loved me, his proposal, his face when our daugher Addy was born, the time he went into rehab and started physio when I was pregnant with our son Ryan, his face when Ryan was finally born after my 48 hour labour.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too_

I also remember when I first met him and my first impression of him: I thought he was an arogant son of a bitch. Then I figured out he was a insanely, insecure, angry, misanthropic son of a bitch.

Later on though, after I used all my persistence and he finally realised I'm nothing like Stacy, he showed me a side no one else ever got to see. Whenever I was cold he would give me his jacket, if I needed food or a drink and he had it he'd give me some automatically. I really miss hearing his reassuring words that no matter what would always get me through the day.

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK_

I really need him right now, I miss him so much. I really thought he be around for a lot longer, he was my soulmate, my other half, my better half.

_We were meant for each other  
I keep forever_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Yes he was definately my better, sarcastic, funny half and I really wish he were here.

**2 Days Later:**

I was feeling rather ill this morning rather than just sad, but I kept throwing up. It was exactly like my morning sickness when I had Addy and Ryan. Later on I got this insane idea to go and buy a pregnancy test from the pharmacy. I took it home and followed the instructions on the box and left it for ten excruiatingly long minutes. I came back into the bathroom and checked... I am pregnant.

Greg left me all alone and now I'm pregnant again? This is great I have an 8 year old and a 6 year old wondering why their father is never going to return home and I have to explain to them that I'm going to have a baby.

**9 Months Later:**

I'm in labour at Princeton Plainsburo Teaching Hospital and Cuddy is the attending doctor. Addy and Ryan are currently in Wilson's office torturing him and I'm trying not to scream. 24 painful hours later I'm holding a beautiful baby boy name Gregory House Junior. I named him this not only in memory of his father but also because the moment I looked into Gregory's eyes I saw Greg my husband.


End file.
